


i do

by spacekuroo



Series: days filled with love [7]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage, Weddings, idefk how the hell i wrote this, this is so bad the writing oh dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekuroo/pseuds/spacekuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day seven - happiness</p><p>a wedding c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this shitty, old fic. i, at least, hope you got past the terrible writing and enjoyed it?

“Are you ready? You look absolutely stunning, Futaba-chan!” Yuuri cheered

The girl, turned her chair around and opened her eyes.  _ Oh my God, who is this? This is most definitely not me. _ Her reflection showed a girl (really a woman) who had her hair curled which sat right on top of her chest. Her dress was hugging her body but from the waist down, her gown flowed and left her short trail behind her, along with white heels.

“We’re gonna be late if we don’t go down soon.” Shuuko said in her usual monotone voice.

-

Hearing the door crack open, bodies turned around in their seats, their eyes set for the coming bride.

Kou was nervous. He knew that when their wedding vows were to come, he might not be able to answer due to his nervousness. All he knew was that the girl behind the door was probably as nervous as him.

The traditional music played out in the meadow as the bride finally walked down with her father. The breeze was light but helped add the effect of everyone tearing up. Futaba reached the archway by the priest and her soon-to-be husband.

Under her veil, Kou could tell that she was starting to tear up a little bit. The two held hands and the priest started the wedding

“Do you, Tanaka Kou, take Yoshioka Futaba as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Kou said, slightly tearing up.

“Do you, Yoshioka Futaba, take Tanaka Kou as you lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” answered Futaba.

“You may kiss the bride,” the priest ending the ceremony.

Lifting her veil, Kou swooped down, holding her face between his hands, and kissed her lightly only to receive a push by his new wife. Their friends and family were cheering behind them, and Futaba whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kou smiled.

_ I can't wait to spend my life with this girl. _


End file.
